1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments are directed to a method of inspecting a surface of an object and an optical system for performing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments are directed to a method of inspecting a surface of a substrate using a laser, and an optical system for performing the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, as electronic devices such as semiconductor devices, display devices, etc., have become more highly integrated, a defect such as a scratch, a foreign substance, etc., may have a small size. The defect may cause a malfunction of the electronic device. Thus, it may be useful to accurately detect the small defect.
According to related arts, a defect may be detected using a laser beam. A laser beam may be incident to a surface of an electronic device. However, the laser beam may have a large incident angle so that a small defect may not be accurately detected. Further, some defects may only be detected using a laser beam having a specific incident angle so that many defects may be missed.